1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to relates to an image processing device and an imaging system that perform combining processing of image signals having different brightness.
2. Related Art
In recent years, technique to generate a high dynamic range (HDR) image a dynamic range of which is expanded by combining input images having different brightness (exposure amounts) and then to generate a tone-compressed image that can be displayed on a monitor by performing tone compression processing on this HDR image is known (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-513172).